


a question of vows

by xslytherclawx



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: M/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 11:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25968820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xslytherclawx/pseuds/xslytherclawx
Summary: The question is posed with an air of levity. “Would you love me more if I killed someone for you?” he asks.
Relationships: Peridan/Edmund Pevensie
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14





	a question of vows

**Author's Note:**

> wanted to stretch my narnia writing muscles, so to speak, while i work on my nfe fic! trying something slightly different, too.

The question is posed with an air of levity – after activities that certainly don’t leave any doubt in your mind that you love him. Which you’ve told him several times in the past hour or so.

“Would you love me more if I killed someone for you?” he asks, with an arched brow and a smirk.

You keep a perfectly straight face; you’ve had to train yourself in this, after all. “You mean you haven’t yet?”

“Not quite yet, no.”

“What are knights for if not killing people for me?” You throw a dramatic arm over your face. “To find out all those books lied to me.”

He smiles, a big goofy grin that makes your heart constrict in your chest; you’re overwhelmed with how much you love him. Even if no one can ever really know.

“I would, you know,” he says, propping himself up on an elbow. “Kill for you.”

“Please don’t go on a murderous spree in my name,” you say dryly.

He kisses you, all gentleness and warmth. “I suppose I’ve made a vow to obey you.”

“Is that what you call it?” You meet his gaze and raise an eyebrow of your own.

He laughs. His laugh is sunshine after a storm, and in moments like this, you can’t quite believe it’s all real. Maybe it isn’t. Maybe you’ve been dreaming this whole time. Maybe you’re still in England.

You know these thoughts only lead to bleak, morose moods, so you do the only thing you can think of: you kiss him and pull him close.

He only calls you  _ King _ (and other official titles) in public; in private, he whispers sickeningly sweet pet names – which, you suspect, is mostly to irritate you. (It works, but now, you don’t know how you’d feel if he stopped).

You hope you stay here forever.

You never want to go back to England.

(if you must, perhaps you can bring him with you).

**Author's Note:**

> visit me on [tumblr](http://xslytherclawx.tumblr.com)!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [a question of how](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28444491) by [xslytherclawx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xslytherclawx/pseuds/xslytherclawx)




End file.
